What If?
by goodvi6es
Summary: Her brown eyes seemed to look deep into my soul and I momenteraly lost my train of thought. She was beautiful. I was a coward for the first time in my life and now I'll regret it for the rest of my life. What if? ExB 1-shot.


So I was watching 'Speeders' the other day, then there was a Twilight commercial, then a sad commercial. I was like "New Fan-Fic!!!"  
But I didn't want to make it a sappy 1, not that sappy 1's aren't good, but... forget it! Please read my 1-shot.  
It will get sad, but you'll recover by the end =]  
Hopefully.

* * *

What If?

Edward's POV

"Ugh, another speeder," I muttered to myself as I shifted into drive and turned on the sirens on my police cruiser.

It was like another day at work, hide beside a shaded building and try to catch people speeding. Much like the show 'COPS' I've with everything from drunk drivers to drug dealers, you'd think with all of that my life would be filled with action, but I'm sad to say, you're dreadfully wrong.

Only on special occasions I would be out dealing with Suicide Bombers, but I mostly work in a stuffy office, filled with file after file piled up in the corner of the room. I was just into my third year of my job as a police officer and they had me in a small room with moronic people of all sorts, one of which included Mike.

But I would still go on daily runs through town to make sure everything was in order, but nothing dangerously exciting ever happened in Forks, Washington. Plus, I always get bored at the office so I go on drives to cool off.

Forks was said to be the third safest town to live in the United States, only because there had been some animal murders. But other then the animals it was quiet and serine in Forks, not that I would trade the calm and peacefulness for a murderous, gang infested town. Don't get me wrong, I didn't totally hate Forks.

The red truck I was after switched on it's right blinker and slowed, eventually stopping on the side of the road. I was going to put on my hat but put it back down, seeing as it wasn't sunny outside. It was never sunny outside. Ever.

I slammed the cruiser door behind me and walked to the driver side, the window slowly came down, some force needed to roll the protesting peice of glass down half way, "License and Registration, please." I said in a dull voice, I was used to saying these four works that they didn't have any emotion anymore.

"Oh, Uh, wait a sec," the woman behind the wheel said after staring at me for a couple of seconds, the she snapped her glare from me and to her purse.

I felt an emptiness beginning to occur in me when she turned her head, I wanted to stare at her face for all eternity.

But in those few seconds I did get a glimpse of the beauty that her face with-held. Her eyes were a deep, chocolaty brown; anyone would her lost in them. Her wavy hair, brown like her eyes, was hanging loosely around her slim face, and she smelled divine, a strawberry scent attacked my face.

She turned back to face me then, stunning me with her beauty. And when I thought she couldn't get anymore dazzling, she proved me wrong, her voice was like church bells in my ears, "Officer? Uh, here you go," _Was I staring at her?_

"Thank-you," I said while shaking my head back and forth in an attempt to clear my fogged mind.

I made it to my cruiser, with out tripping, I might add, and swiped her license onto my computer, her information popping up on the screen:

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

DOB: 9-13-1985

Issued: 4-23-2007

Expires: 12-31-2009

Sex: F

Height: 5' 4

Eyes: Brown

_Isabella Swan_. I repeated in my head over and over again, and started at her image on thecomputer screen.

I decided it was time to go back and return her papers, so with that, I slowly made my walked back to the out dated truck, almost dragging my feet against the balack pavement.

I was trying to decide, _Should I ask her out? _I was at her door to quickly and didn't have much time to think.

She smiled at me and my mind went blank. _What was I going to say? _

"Thank-you Officer…" she looked closely at my name tag, "Edward,"

When she said my name, my heart raced, it pounded hard against my chest, aching.

"Have a… nice day…Ma'am," I stuttered out, probably looking like an idiot.

"You too, Edward," again, when she said my name I felt a sudden urge to be near her.

I was starting to open my mouth, about to ask her out, but to my dismay, she was gone. She was driving down the highway, then turned off on a ramp.

****

First and last time I saw, the beautiful, Isabella Marie Swan.

But life went on none-the-less. My boring life.

I was promoted from deputy to sheriff to chief at the station, but it meant nothing.

I got a wife. Had kids. Lived in a mansion. Meant little.

I established my own business. Made millions. And became famous. But none of that meant anything to me.

_What if?_

I was always in a cheerful mood around my family and friends, but inside I was empty. Dead.

I played the father role to my children and they grew up. Having a perfect life, a life they _thought _I had.

I played the husband role for my wife. I gave her what she wanted. _I_ was the one that made her happy.

But who was going to make _me_ happy? Who was truly and sincerely going to make my life heaven?

_What if?_

Life proceeded and I never, not once, saw Bella. Not ever.

_What if?_

_What if?_

_WHAT IF?!_

What if I hadn't been a coward?

What if I had the guts?

Would life have been better? Worse?

Would I have been happy? Truly, sincerely happy?

But now I will never know. 41 years later and I still ask myself.

_What if?_

41 years. And I weep every night.

_What if?_

Everyday for 41 years, I've searched for her. Everyday for 41 years I would go on daily runs around the town, the city, the state. But no luck. No Isabella Marie Swan.

Then my wife died, and I was left alone. To suffer my misery by myself, but I think it's better. To not have her here, to see me writhe in pain every night and regret not asking _her_ on a date.

I visited my wife, everyday, every pain indulged day.

Then on February 12, 2049 I saw _her_. The angel that I had dreamed of since the night I seen her. Her hair with grey streaks in it, her skin, slightly wrinkled. Standing over a grave, probably her husband's.

The word stung me. _Husband._

_This is my opportunity. _I told myself. I will not let her slip from my fingers, not now, like so many years ago.

And so I walked over to her, my crane used for support. I pattered her back, knowing exactly what to do. My children needed support too, whenever they come to their mother's tomb.

She sobbed in my grasp. I guess she was feeling the same thing that I was feeling, lonely, and she held me tightly, as I did her.

We sobbed together. Got to know each other. Married. Took care of our children from our passed relations. We lived happy for the reminder of our lives. For those short few years. And peacefully died. In each others hold, together. Like it was meant to be, so many years ago.

* * *

Eh? Eh? Like I told you, it did get kinda sad, but it got better, right? I hope you liked my first 1-shot. Review??? {If you liked it please check out my other story! "What Am I Going To Do?"

Bye. =]


End file.
